According to conventional database architectures, a client application interacts with a database application executing on a database application server. In response to requests received from the client application, the database application acquires stored data from an underlying database system, performs any necessary processing, and provides the data to the client application. Some architectures support Web-based communication (e.g., HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP)) between the client application and the database application.
Development of a database application typically requires some degree of debugging activity. In the case of a database application designed for a Web-based architecture, it may be desirable to provide Web-based debugging of the database application in the context of a Web-initiated database session.